The Choice
by PrincessDaisyLuv
Summary: Harry must come help the campers at Camp Half-Blood. In the end, everything will come down to one shocking choice. Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Note

**Hey people. Okay, this is my new crossover story. I'm hoping for tons of reviews because, well, on my first story I only got three, sadly. Please oh please review! Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own PJO or HP? Yes? Well, you're wrong xD**

* * *

><p>Harry POV<p>

It was a stormy night. The rain was pouring down extremely hard, it was like I could hear its tap in my sleep. But that wasn't important. What was important was my dream.

I was standing on a cloud, looking down on a place that seemed to be a summer camp. I could hear talking and whispering. Most of what the people were saying were somewhat on the lines of, "Oh no! What shall we do now? With Percy gone, we're hopeless!" 'Who's this Percy kid?' I wondered. He sure seems to be the cause of all the hype around here.

Then I was pulled away from my dream. I woke up with Ron shaking my shoulders rather violently.

"What do you want?" I shouted at him.

"Did I really shake you that hard?" Ron replied, "Sorry, I was just trying to wake you up for breakfast. You seemed to be in a really deep sleep."

"Yeah, I had the weirdest dream. The scariest thing about it is that it seemed to be like reality. I wonder what that means." I said shakily.

"Well, forget about that for now. It's breakfast time and we're going to be late!"

I quickly got dressed and we headed downstairs for the Commons room where we saw Hermione waiting for us. We walked fast so we wouldn't be very late to breakfast. Just as I sat down Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter addressed to me.

"What you got there, Harry?" asked Ron with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well, go on! Open it!"

I tore open the envelope and inside was a small letter. It read, "Harry Potter. You assistance is needed at Camp Half-Blood. The headmaster already knows about this. There shall be someone to pick you up today at around 8:00 pm precisely. Be ready."

"Interesting letter," said Hermione. "What's Camp Half-Blood?"

"I have no idea," I replied honestly. "Since the headmaster knows about this letter, it should be alright to go I guess."

"Well, if they try to kidnap you, just send us and emergency owl, alright Harry?" Hermione said.

"Yes, yes I will," I replied, still pondering the letter.

* * *

><p>Classes went by in the same boring way. At last came 8:00 o'clock. I was sitting in my room, waiting, and something that looked like two flying horses came up.<p>

I opened the window and the person riding one said, "Hop on the other Pegasus. And bring your wand,"

I did as I was told and hopped onto the Pegasus, my wand in my pocket. We rode off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! I know its kind of short but I wasn't really aiming to make the first chapter very long. I only have one request: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh right, as always tell me if I have any typos or anything like that :]<strong>

**-PrincessDaisyLuv**


	2. Exploring the Campus

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in so long, it's just that I've been really busy with school, homework and other not so interesting stuff. I will try my hardest to update sooner :]. Okay, thank everybody for adding my story to their story subscription thing and thank you for all the reviews! That's all I have to say for now. Let's get on with the story!**

**( Do I look like J. K. Rowling or Rick Riordan to you? Well um you can't see me... never mind. You'll just have to take my word that I'm not them... I don't own PJO or Harry Potter :P )**

* * *

><p>I was soaring over the night sky on a flying pony. The guy who told me to get on seemed to mention that it was called a Pegasus. I wondered if this was all a dream, or if flying ponies really did exist. Anyway, that wasn't the biggest thing on my mind.<p>

The thing I was thinking most about was why I was needed at this Camp Half-Blood place. I mean, sure, wizards can solve most of people's problems, but on such short notice? And why'd they pick me? There are plenty of other wizards at Hogwarts.

I was ripped out of my thoughts as we landed rather roughly on the shore of a beach. I got off the Pegasus and someone escorted me to a big house with an old guy in a wheelchair sitting on the porch.

"Ahh, Harry. We've been expecting you," the old guy said, as if he and Harry had been friends forever.

"Okay, I'm here, now what do you want with me?" I said uncertainly.

"You don't know? Well let me explain then," the old guy said slowly.

"Wait, wait wait," I said. "I don't even know who you are. Knowing about that first might be a bit more helpful,"

"Ahh, yes. My name is Chiron, and I am in charge of most things on the Camp Half-Blood campus."

"Okay, thats all I really need to know. Can you explain to me about what Camp Half-Blood is and why you guys need me?" I said.

"Okay, okay. Camp Half-Blood is a place where half-bloods can go to escape from monsters and train to fight monsters so they can be prepared to live out in the world alone. Recently, our best camper and quest leader, Percy, has gone missing. The whole camp has been in quite some chaos because of that. We need a wizard, like you, to double our search efforts and help us find Percy."

"Thats starting to make sense a little more," I said slowly, "but you forgot to tell me what a half-blood is."

"Oh yes, how could I forget!" Chiron said. "A half-blood is a child who has one parent that is a God, and one parent that is a regular mortal."

"Is this all real, or are you playing some weird trick one me? Did Ron set you up to this?" I said, my head spinning.

"Oh no. This is all real. I understand that this might take a while to soak in, so I will let you explore the campus while we touch up all the details of your mission," Chiron said, chuckling softly to himself.

Then somehow, the legs of a horse came out of the wheelchair and Chiron revealed himself to be half horse, half man.

"You're a... you're a... you're a..." I stuttered.

"I'm a centaur," Chiron finished, standing up tall.

Chiron galloped away, leaving me swaying side to side, my mind twirling with all this weird but interesting and cool information.

* * *

><p>As I looked around from the porch of the house, I realized that this place looked exactly like the summer camp in my dream. I walked off the porch, and headed towards what looked a Greek Axel of cabins. As I got closer, I realized that it <em>was<em> a Greek Axel of cabins.

'Huh, weird,' I thought, wondering what kind of summer camp would have a Greek Axel of cabins. Then I remembered that this was a place for Godly children, and my weird conversation with Chiron came back to me.

I walked around the cabins and found out that each of them had a different sort of theme. One was completely pink and pastel, another was made out of what looked like pure white marble, and the strangest one that I saw was one that looked like it was completely made out of grass and twigs.

There were rock climbing walls that spewed lava, and a whole sword fighting arena. This kids who lived here must go through some serious training.

As I was walking around, and enjoying the sites, I stumbled onto an archery class.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a kid with shaggy hair. "You don't look like a demi-god."

"Well, I'm not, I'm a wizard,"

A couple kids gasped. Some just gawked stupidly. Then the shaggy-haired kid replied.

"So your the one that they took from that weird wizarding school, what was its name, Warthogs?"

"It's name is Hogwarts. Look, I don't know why I'm even here but people keep mentioning a quest and saving a guy named Percy or whatever," I said shortly.

"Yeah, Percy went missing and everybody was out searching but none of us could find him. That's why Chiron suggested we use wizards to help us look for him."

Just then a girl with blonde curls ran out of the forest. She looked flushed.

"Harry, Chiron requested your presence at the Big House." she said.

"Okay. Catch you guys later," I said as I started jogging off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thats the second chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Oh, do you say that button down there that says review? Click it like crazy please! I might give the people who review every chapter of my story for awhile a place in the story, and it would be a rather big role! I'll try to update again very soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! <strong>

**-PrincessDaisyLuv **


	3. The Journey

**Told you I would update fast! Now, that I have some free time, I thought, "Hey! Why don't I just update my story on Fanfiction?" and so I am. Its only been a day and I haven't got any reviews for my last chapter yet... you guys should get on that xD. Remember my little contest? *A wink a wink*. Well, enough of my droning on, time to get back to the story!**

**I don't own PJO or HP :P**

* * *

><p>When I reached the Big House, someone ushered me inside. There was a leopard head on the wall that seemed to be moving.<p>

Seeing me staring, Chiron said, "Ah, I see you have met our little pet. Don't worry, she won't bite. But she likes sausages though."

"Okay then,"

"Now about your mission, you will be searching around the world. We have determined some places that we think are most likely to have Percy. You may head back to Hogwarts and bring say, 2 or 3 of your friends to help you look. Here is your list of places and off you go! You may take a Pegasus to Hogwarts, and then you and your friends can ride around on broomsticks," Chiron said.

"But how will the Pegasus find its way back to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Oh they know the way back perfectly. Now off you go!"

Chiron ushered my outside and to the Pegasus stables. Someone was waiting for me there. They pushed me onto a silver Pegasus and whispered something in its ear. It immediately started flying.

'Wow, what a rush,' I thought to myself.

I soared over the ocean, then what looked like London, and then the beautiful countryside. I could see the train tracks for the Hogwarts Express down far below me.

After what seemed like forever, I finally saw the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts looming into view.

The Pegasus dropped me off at the window to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were in chairs talking by the fire.

"Harry! Your back already!" Hermione said, noticing me standing by the window.

"How you doing, Harry?" Ron said.

"I'm good, I'm good," I said, "But I only came back to get you two. You guys can help me on the quest!"

"Cool, but what exactly is this quest? Like what are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, there's just some guy at this summer camp for Godly children who went missing and they need our help to find him."

"Umm, okay. But you can never be too cautious. Harry, don't trust these guys completely." Hermione replied.

"Are you kidding me Hermione?" Ron said, clearly excited. "A summer camp for children of Gods? Flying over the world, looking for a missing kid? I'm all for it Harry! When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. Are you coming Hermione, or what?"

"Oh, alright, I guess I'll come," Hermione said slowly.

"Okay, I need to go get my broomstick from my room," I said. "Ron you have one up in your room right?"

"Yup. I'll go get yours and mine,"

"But what about me? I don't have a broomstick," Hermione said.

"You can borrow my old Nimbus 2000. Just try not to break it," I said climbing up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "You have flown on a broomstick at least once right?"

"Um, yeah. But it ended kind of disastrously."

"Okay, just try and keep steady. Ron and I will help you if something goes wrong," I said, disappearing from sight.

I bumped into Ron as he came out with his and my broomstick.

"Here you go, Mate," he said, handing me my broomstick.

"Thanks, I just need to go get my old Nimbus 2000 for Hermione to use,"

"Are you sure about that?" Ron asked, thinking back to the first time Hermione tried to ride a broom, "I mean, last time she tried to ride a broomstick, she ended up having to stay with Madame Pomfrey for a week."

"Yeah, I'm sure. She said she was getting better," I lied. "At least we'll be there to catch her if something goes wrong,"

"Okay, whatever you say," Ron said heading down the stairs.

I headed into the room that me, Ron, and Seamus shared and found the Nimbus 2000 under my bed.

I headed downstairs. Ron and Hermione were already waiting for me.

"Here's the broomstick your going to use, Hermione."

"Okay, we all ready to go?" Ron said.

"Yep," I said unlatching the window. "Okay, this is going to be a tight squeeze, so I'll go first, then Ron, followed by Hermione. Just push off of the windowsill with all your might and you should be flying."

I jumped out into the open air. Ron came swiftly after me. Hermione came out a little shaky, but at least she was flying.

"Okay," I said taking out the list of places from my pocket. "First up we have to go to this volcano all the way in a state called California,"

"That shouldn't be a problem," Ron said hovering around me.

"Yeah, but it might take a couple hours to get there considering that we're in England," I said.

"Thats okay," Hermione said. "At least we'll be able to enjoy the view. I've never been to the states,"

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked. "Your looking a bit green."

"Yes. I've just never been quite so high up."

"Its okay. Ron and I have got you," I said looking towards the horizon. "It looks like all we got is a couple hours 'till sundown. We better get a move on."

I looked at the map Chiron gave me, and we flew off. Most of the flight was silent, there wasn't really anything to talk about, except directions.

One time, Hermione stopped, hovering above the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. This is the way the map says to go,"

Another time, Hermione wasn't paying attention and she stumbled into a wind current and fell off of her broom. Ron raced down to catch her before she hit the ground.

It went on like that for hours. After what seemed like an eternity, I spotted a volcano in the distance.

"There it is!" Ron shouted excitedly.

"Hey keep your voice down!" Hermione whispered. "There are a ton of Muggles here, and we don't want them to see us just flying around."

"Right," Ron said softly.

We headed towards the volcano, our speed increasing. When we were over it, I looked down but I couldn't see anything because of the ash.

Before anyone could say anything, we heard a deep rumble. Then, lava started spewing right towards us.

It was coming so fast we weren't able to move. When it reached us, all I felt was mind-numbing pain.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. The third chapter. Sorry about the cliff-hanger, its just more suspenseful that way xD. I demand everyone to press that button down there that says Review. Pretty please with gummy bears and rainbow sprinkles and M&amp;M's on top? Please? Oh, just do it. It only takes a minute xD. Well, I'm done begging. Just remember, whoever reviews all of my chapters for awhile will get a big part in the story!<strong>

**-PrincessDaisyLuv**


	4. Too Good To Be True

**Lets see, it's been two whole months since I last updated. That's a little sad, don't you think? I just kinda forgot about this story for awhile... but anyways, let's get back to it.**

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now. I won't repeat myself. (Okay, maybe I will.) I don't own PJO or HP.**

* * *

><p>I woke up on a tropical island, complete with the volcano to match. <em>So that's the volcano that blew us out of the sky.<em>

I was burned in several places. My clothes were reduced to tatters. I spied Ron and Hermione nearby. They weren't looking so hot either.

I shook Ron until he woke up. "One more minute, Ma," he muttered. "Oh, its you Harry. Where are we?"

"Long story short, I brought you with me on my quest and a volcano blew us out of the sky. Right now we just have to get going before its too late. Go wake up Hermione, I'll try to find our brooms."

He stumbled over to Hermione while I searched around and eventually found our brooms. Just then, 3 figures in majestic blue hoods walked out of the trees.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded, when she had finally woken up.

"We are the owners of the five-star hotel on this island. We heard a commotion so we wanted to go check it out," the first figure said, taking off his hood. He appeared to be a layed-back surfer dude.

"Yeah, we just, uh, sort of crashed here," I said hesitantly, making sure that I wouldn't give away the fact that we're wizards riding on broomsticks.

"Alright," the surfer dude said, stepping toward us. "You can stay at our hotel, free of charge, to rest up before you embark on the rest of your journey,"

I looked back at Hermione and Ron. They were both nodding in agreement. "Okay. We'll try it out. But we can only stay for a bit, we have a long trip ahead of us." I said.

"Follow us," Surfer Dude said, gesturing for us to follow him.

We walked along through the tropical forest, looking at breathtaking plants and animals. Some of the plants even looked like they had eyes that followed you around wherever you went.

Finally, we emerged from the forest. In front of us was a huge 25-story building. Vegetation was growing all around it, wrapping the building like a python and its prey. Beautiful tropical flowers grew around it everywhere, letting out a wonderful, floral smell. Ron, Hermione, and I couldn't stop looking at it; it was almost as if we were in a trance.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Surfer Dude said, eyeing our expressions.

"Yes," Hermione managed to stumble, breaking her eyes away from the building. "But we never did catch your name."

"My name? My name is Xavier," he said, rather quickly.

"Okay, Xavier," Ron said, stepping towards the hotel. "Can you show us up to our rooms?"

"Why yes, of course," he said, unlocking the doors to the hotel.

He stepped inside, gave us a key, and ushered us to a fancy room on the top floor. "One of our deluxe suites," he said. "We save them only for the best."

Then with a smile, he walked away. Instantly, Ron plopped onto the bed. "It's so soft!" he exclaimed. "I think the mattress is made of feathers or something! That's what I call luxury."

The room indeed was luxurious. There were three queen beds, decorated with Hawaiian flowers and vines painted on like the outside of the hotel. There was a mini-fridge that Ron opened finding tons of soda, sparkling water, and other beverages. On the solid glass coffee table was a room service menu with exotic foods and magnificent desserts. On the wall was a ginormous flat screen TV, complete with every channel.

"This is too good to be true," Hermione said, pacing nervously. "I mean, why would they be this nice to us. They barely even know us!"

"Hermione's right." Ron said, chowing down on a piece of German chocolate cake that he ordered from room service moments ago. "But I sure love this cake. Its like heaven in every bite!"

"Maybe its a trap. Perhaps they're trying to distract us from our quest. You know, so we won't find that Percy kid or whatever his name is before its too late." Hermione said, finally plopping down on a soft, leathery couch.

"Oh come on!" Harry said, cursing under his breath. "I just realized that with all the commotion down at the beach, I forgot to get our broomsticks!"

"It's alright Harry. During the night, I'll go with you to find them back at the beach. That's the only time we can go, because we don't want the people here finding out that we're wizards." Ron said, finishing the last crumbs of his chocolate cake.

"Oh, alright. I guess that will work," I said as I flipped through channels on the TV.

"Just be careful, you two. Make sure you send up red sparks if something goes wrong, you know in the forest or whatever. I'll be looking out the window," Hermione said nervously.

"Okay, Hermione." I said, turning off the TV and jumping on a bed. "I really am kind of tired. After everything that happened, we really should get some sleep."

"I suppose your right." she said, gingerly getting under the covers of the last bed. "What about these clothes? They're rags! And we smell like a swamp. Let's take showers before going to sleep."

"You're right, Hermione." Ron said as he got up.

"Hey! Look over here! There's this one bathroom that only has three showers in it, nothing else! That's a little weird, but it's perfect!" he said.

"Well, at least we'll be able to talk," Hermione said, heading towards the peculiar bathroom. Ron and I fell in step behind her.

When we got to the bathroom, we undressed, stepped into the showers, and let the hot, steamy water flow. Even the water at the hotel seemed perfect and luxurious. It was very relaxing and the soaps smelled wonderful. It was as if our showers were revitalizing.

We found velvet robes with Hawaiian flower and vine patterns. _It seems like everything here is styled in this same pattern._ We put them on and plopped into the beds. Before Ron could nod off I said, "Ron, I'm setting the alarm clock to midnight. That's when we're going to retrieve the brooms."

I got an, "Alright, Harry," before Ron dropped off to sleep. Hermione and I soon followed.

I woke up to the dull beeping of the alarm clock. "Ron, get up," I said, shaking his shoulders. His eyes blinked open. "You ready, Harry?" he asked. "Yep," I replied, quickly.

He got out of bed. Before we left, we woke up Hermione so she could watch for red sparks out the window. Then we cautiously opened the door and left.

We tiptoed down the dark hallways and into the elevator. We stepped in quietly and went down to the first floor. When it arrived, it made a loud beeping noise and I cringed. Thankfully, no one woke up. We stepped outside into the chilly night and ran to the forest. When we got there the plants seemed to come alive.

A couple minutes later, I heard a scream pierce the night and Ron's voice behind me.

"Harry! A plant! I think.. I think it's got me!" Ron yelled.

I sent up red sparks and turned around to try and help Ron. Before I could get to him, I felt something squeeze around my abdomen. I lost my breath. I tried to scream, but the thing clamped over my mouth. The last thing I saw before I fainted from lack of oxygen was a thorny vine swinging towards my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Extra long chapter since I haven't updated in a while. I'm aiming towards making all my chapters this long. This chapter took me about 3-4 hours to complete. By the way, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Remember my little contest thing? (xD)<strong>

**-PrincessDaisyLuv**


End file.
